


Connect

by Lirillith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Competition, F/F, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka unwisely challenges Kyoko at Dog Drug Reinforcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



"I told you, I just have a lot more practice at this than you do."

"One more time!" Sayaka demands, hands on hips.

It shouldn't be this hard.  She can play softball, she can listen to music, so why can't she successfully mix what she's hearing with what her body does? Why can't she just hit the right spot when the right stupid little arrow flies up the screen?

Why can't she wipe that damn smirk off Sakura Kyoko's face?

"Take it easy," the most obnoxious DDR savant in Japan says. "It's just a game."

"One. More. Time," Sayaka grits out. She keeps saying that. One more time. One more. "I will _destroy you,"_ she finally growls, and Kyoko literally falls over laughing, first just leaning up against one of the rails, then stumbling towards Sayaka, leaning on her, still laughing, and finally sitting down on the edge of the platform until she recovers. Sayaka tries her utmost to glare at her the whole time, but it's hard to look at someone laughing that hard and not laugh a little, if only at how silly she looks every time a fresh wave of giggles hits her.

Finally Kyoko pulls herself together, wipes her eyes, and they start their next round, but the giggles hit her again, and she starts missing steps, and finally, at long last, Sayaka has her victory.  She'd planned to just smirk at Kyoko, all superior and smug and annoying, but before she can stop herself, she yells "yes!" and throws her arms in the air victoriously and sets Kyoko off again.  

"Cheater," Kyoko says cheerfully, as they leave the arcade in search of a vending machine or a food stand or something that'll sell them food and water.  Mostly, as far as Sayaka's concerned, water.  

"I know your weakness now."

"Yeah, laughing at you."

"It's a weakness! I can exploit it."

"Once we get you hydrated again, let's go back," Kyoko says. "I'll win you something awesome at the UFO catcher machine."

"The hell you will."

"Just watch me."


End file.
